


To Love a Beast

by JamieOlivier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieOlivier/pseuds/JamieOlivier
Summary: Charlie is called to "babysit" a beast.A drabble for Charlie's 47th birthday, December 12, 2019.
Kudos: 7





	To Love a Beast

Charlie stepped out of the floo, senses on high alert. After seven years at the dragon reserve wrangling fire-breathing lizards and the odd magical creature which turned up at their doorstep, he was considered something of an expert on dangerous beasts. It was one of the reasons he’d been called tonight.

He wasn’t happy about the assignment. The usual handler for this particular creature had left in a huff with no indication if she’d be back. Charlie had never liked the witch, but he’d held his tongue when it mattered and now he was stepping carefully through broken crockery and glass to find her abandoned charge.

It was impossible to tell if the damage had been done before the witch left or after, but either way it did not bode well for the mood Charlie expected once he found his target. A few _Reparos_ and everything would be fixed; the trust relationship if the witch ever returned, however, would not mend so easily, and Charlie planned to make his opinions on the matter known. Another witch had expressed an interest in taking over, and she was far better suited.

Movement caught his eye and Charlie crept closer, unsure of his welcome, completely unsurprised to find him curled up in a beam of moonlight. He appeared unharmed, a minor blessing, but was so far unresponsive.

Squatting down, Charlie hated his hesitation as he reached out to gently touch a shoulder. Blue eyes opened, pinning him in place.

“Hi, Bill.”


End file.
